Alien Maelstrom
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Summary Inside with this story containing elements of OS,AF,UA,OV and Reboot along with DC Superheroes JL,YJ and TT as well as other stuff. Naruto x Harem of both Earth and Alien Girls. Rated M for Lemons and Violence. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my fellow Readers/Authors, Poke'boy24 here with the first chapter of my new story Alien Maelstrom.**

**This is a Naruto and Ben 10 crossover with some DC Superheroes mixed in with Naruto and his family taking over the roles of Ben and his family as well as a few other changes.**

**First is that Naruto and Kushina are NOT Mother and Son, but Brother and Sister with Tsunade as their Mother and Mito as their Grandmother.**

**Now here's the summary to start.**

**Summary: Naruto, a Middle School Student who had just finished the 8th Grade and is ready to spend the Summer traveling with his Grandmother and Older Sister. While walking through the woods that night, he found something that just made his Summer a lot more interesting.**

**Contains: Naruto x Harem of both Earth & Alien Girls, Bashing, Lemons and a few other surprises later on as the story progresses.**

**Anyway, I DON'T own Naruto, Ben 10, or any Elements from other series that may or may not show up.**

**I also replaced some of the first 10 Aliens from the Original Series so here are the firsts of Naruto's Aliens.**

**/ /(Play the Opening Theme Song from the Race Against Time movie)/ /**

**1: Kaima- Prisccis Volann/Ripjaws's Species**

**2: Kusa- Florauna/Wildvine's Species**

**3: Tengu- Thanagarian/Hawkgirl's Species**

**4: Blizzard- Polar Manzardill/Arctiguanna's Species**

**5: Override- Galvanic Mechamorph/Upgrade's Species**

**6: Hanta- Sotoraggian/Sevenseven's Species**

**7: Rapturbo- Kinecelerian/XLR8's Species**

**8: Ghoul- Ectonurite/Zs'Skayr's Speicies**

**9: Inferno- Pyronite/Heatblast's Species**

**10: Brawl- Tetramand/Four Arm's Species.**

**And those are the current Aliens Naruto will have access to until after the Vilgax arc.**

**Now to get on with the story!**

**/ / / / /**

In Space flying around the Solar System was a small Ship being blasted at by another much larger ship.

"Sir, the Target Ship have lost a large percentage of their shields." a Red and Black Alien Robot said to the Leader of the ship sitting in his command chair.

"Keep firing, once that ship is destroyed, I will so have my prize." a large creature with Pale-Green skin with tentacles around his head wearing Black and Red armor commanded as they kept firing their lasers at the smaller ship.

The smaller ship retaliated by firing a Green laser that slashed through and destroyed a small portion of the ship.

The explosion rocked the command station a bit before regaining their balance.

"FIRE!" the octopus headed Alien ordered as the ship charged before firing a huge blast towards the smaller ship.

Just before the ship got destroyed, a very small projectile was shot from under the deck along with an escape pod, using the explosion as cover, heading down straight towards the Planet Earth.

Seeing the scattered remains of the ship, a scavenger drone grabbed a containment pod and brought it towards the Pale Green Alien.

While waiting for the drone to return, he sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Soon, there will be nothing stopping me from taking over the universe." he said clenching his hand as he waited for his prize.

**/ /Meanwhile, on Earth/ /**

Sitting in his seat while making a paper airplane was a 12-13 year old boy with Short Spiky Sun-kissed Blonde hair, Blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his face.

His clothes consist of a Orange shirt with Black lining around the neck, sleeves and middle of the shirt, Black cargo pants, Blue and Black sneakers, and a pair of Green Goggles around his head.

Once seeing that his airplane was complete, he threw it forward while watching in awe... until it hit the Teacher in the back of their head making them look towards the class causing the boy to quickly cover his face with a book.

**/ /Chapter 1: A Boy and 10 Aliens/ /**

_'Come on, come on.'_ the Boy thought while looking at the clock as both hands finally reached 12-o-clock causing the final bell to ring.

"Yes, Summer time!" the Boy said to himself as the Teacher was giving the class a quick speech while wishing some of the Students good luck in High School and hoping to see the rest next Fall or during Summer School.

One by one each of the Students left the classroom until the Teacher called him just as he was about to walk out the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a word please." the Teacher said holding up the paper airplane that hit them causing the now identified Naruto to sigh.

"So close... " Naruto said to himself as he received a 15 minute talk from the Teacher as he exited the school building.

"Hey Naru-chan, get in trouble with the Teacher again." a female voice said to see a 17 year old girl with long Red hair tied in a ponytail and Violet color eyes while having her arms crossed.

"Hey Tomato-onee." Naruto said using his older Sister's nickname from Elementary causing her to blush in embarrassment with stream coming out her ears.

Kushina Uzumaki was a very attractive Junior from High School with a well fit figure making many boys, as well as some girls, look at her with lust while other girls look at her with envy with her firm round F-cup breasts rivaled by a few other students, a slim narrow waist, toned curvy hips and long smooth legs.

Her choice of outfit is a Orange shirt a little loose showing a bit of her Black Shorts bra, Jean Shorts reaching around her knees and Black and Red sneakers.

"Don't call be that you little Fox!" Kushina yelled out before quickly calming herself and clearing her throat. "Anyway, Mom's waiting for us so we can go home and finish packing for our trip with Mito-Baa-chan." she added as they both walk towards the parking lot before seeing their Mother waving towards them.

Their Mother was a bombshell of a woman looking to be in her early 20s, even though she's in her 40s, with Blonde hair tied in braided twin-tails and Brown color eyes with her figure being a curvy hourglass with huge perky J-cup breasts, slim waist and wide lightly plump hips.

Her outfit is a Grey color blouse barely fitting her chest showing some amount of cleavage, Green Pants and Brown 3inch heel sandals.

This woman was Tsunade Uzumaki, formerly Senju since her Father, Uncle and Little Brother's death throughout her life with her Mother, and her children's Grandmother, Mito being her only other Family left until discovering her Mother's secret that she hadn't told her kids about.

"Come on you two, I have to get back to the Hospital in an hour to help train the new Staff working there." the very busty Blonde said as both her kids got in the car and started driving home before heading back to work.

**/ /Uzumaki Mender/ /**

The Uzumaki Family house was a simple two-story building with several bedrooms, a three-star dining room and kitchen, a family librery, and a 15ft long 10ft wide 6ft deep pool in the backyard.

Just the simple stuff since it was only them and the staff living there since they sold the Senju Mansion since the place was too big and empty to live there now.

"Welcome home Mistress Tsunade, Mistress Kushina, and Master Naruto. Mistress Mito will be here shortly with the RV for the children's trip." A maid in her early 20s with long Ink-Blue hair, Pale Lavender eyes wearing a Blue and White uniform straining against her I-cup breasts said while bowing to the three as they entered the room.

"Again Hinata-chan, just call us by our names since we're all family here." Naruto said while the Maid called Hinata gained a small blush on her face.

"O-O-Of course M-M-Master N-N-Naruto, as you wish." Hinata stuttered a little while Naruto just headed up stairs towards his bedroom to finish packing while his Sister went to do the same and their Mother leaving to return to work.

Turning on his Tv once he enter his room just in time for the news to show a report on the Heroes Superman and Supergirl after defeating the Villain Condult.

Looking over to his desk he packed his sketchbook that contained a couple drawings of Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Poison Ivy, Cat Woman and a few others wearing different outfits of either their Costumes, Swimsuits or Cosplay Outfits from some of his favorite Mangas like Bleach, One Piece or Sailor Moon.

Quickly putting the book into his hoping his Mother or Sister doesn't see it since he knows how much they hated Perverts. But he couldn't help himself since he grew up around beautiful women his whole life with most of them sometime wearing mostly to nothing all the time, along with what some of the female Heroes and Villains wear, but hey, he's the one starting to go through puberty and he can't control his hormones all the time so he just draw what comes to his head in the book and that's that.

"Master Naruto, Mistress Mito is here to pick both you and your Sister up." hearing the voice behind his door Naruto opened it to see the Head Maid of the house Grayfia.

Grayfia is an attractive women around the same age as his Grandmother but still looks to be in her 20s with Long Silver hair done in a braid and matching Silver color eyes. Her figure rival that of his Mother with large firm I-cup breasts, a slim waist and curvy hips as she was wearing her uniform.

"Thanks Grayfia-chan, seeing by the end of Summer." Naruto said giving her a hug, which she returned as his face was against her chest, before grabbing his bag and headed down stairs where his Sister and Grandmother waiting.

_'Goodbye Master Naruto, I hope that you don't think negative about me and the others when Mito-sama tells you and Kushina about your family's line.' _the Silver hair Maid thought nerviously hoping the Boy she saw as her own doesn't think differently when Mito tells them that a lot of people were right when saying their beauty and figures were 'Out of this World'.

**/ /Meanwhile, in Space/ /**

Back on the ship, the Alien captain grin as his Drone returned with the containment pod.

"Yes, now nothing will stop me from ruling the Galaxy." he said opening the pod to see that inside was unstable energy sparks.

"IT'S A TRAP!" one of the Drones yelled out as the pod exploded destroying the drones and greatly damaging the ship while the Pale-Green Alien cried out in both pain and rage.

**/ /Back on Earth/ /**

Walking outside Naruto saw his Grandmother waiting for him while his Sister was already inside the RV.

"Hurry up Naruto, you need to get in now if we want to be at the campsite before sundown." Mito said as he ran inside the vehicle.

Mito Uzumaki was like a Goddess in human skin with her long Red hair done into Chinese hair buns with bhangs hanging over her shoulders and Violet color eyes with her looking to still be in her 20s even though she's over 60, just like their Mother.

Mito's body was also Goddess-like with large soft firm K-cup breasts, the biggest in the entire household with only her Daughter and a couple of Maids being close second, a slim waist and wide curvy toned hips with a matching ass connected to long luscious legs.

She only seem to be wearing a White and Red Summer Dress that hugged her figure nicely and Green 3inch heel sandals making her the Idol of Men and Envy of Women.

"Have fun of your trip Mistress Mito." Grayfia said as she was still a little nervous before feeling Mito placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry my little Snowflake, Naru-kun and Kushi-chan won't think bad about you or the others okay." Mito said before kissing her top Maid on the lips snapping her out of her thought before returning the kiss before separating.

"But are you sure? I mean I know Kushina was born with _it_ while Naruto wasn't... " Grayfia said before the Red hair woman place a finger over her lips.

"Don't worry Grayfia, even if one of my Grandbabies wasn't born with _it_ doesn't mean I'll be showing favorites. Who do you think I am, Verdona." Mito joked before saying goodbye as she got in the RV and started driving towards the camping grounds to start off their Summer Road-trip.

**/ /Back in Space/ /**

Floating inside a pod filled with liquid was the Alien Squid-head with only most of his head and torso since his arms and legs were destroyed in the explosion.

"Lord Vilgax, after the explosion we learned that the Pilot and the Device were launched just before our cannons destroyed the ship." another Robot drone said while the now revealed Vilgax breathed through his mask while Spider-like Medical Drones worked on repairing his body.

"And... just where... was the... device sent to... " Vilgax wheezed as the Robot brought up the screen showing which Planet the ship fired the device to.

"A small Planet called... Earth my Lord." the Robot said showing the Blue and Green Planet on the screen.

"Very well... Go, bring it to me... " Vilgax commanded towards an even taller Drone in the room before leaving to complete its mission.

**/ /Back on Earth, a few hours later/ /**

Naruto, Kushina, and Mito made it to the camp grounds and were setting things up for dinner as Mito was cooking her Grandkids favorite, Ramen.

"Okay you two, Ramen is almost done. Just need another 15 minutes to get all that flavor mixed in.

"Well while that's happening, I'm going for a walk." Naruto said as he got up and started walking towards the woods, since he hates having to wait for Ramen to cook.

"Just don't stay out there too long or there won't be any left." Kushina teased before returning to reading her book while her younger brother was out of sight before quickly putting her book down and grabbed her Brother's sketchbook.

"Hey Mito-Obaa-chan, while Naruto is gone for a bit want to see what new sketches he drew?" Kushina asked waving the book as Mito set the egg timer so they know when dinner is done.

"Of course Kushi-chan, you know I love looking at your Brother's drawings when he's not around." Mito giggled perversely before taking a seat next to her Granddaughter as looked at the drawings of various women of both Heroes and Villains as both Red heads giggled.

Truth is that while Kushina hated Perverts, she was only okay when Naruto was since she loved her little brother move than a older sister should and was wishing that he could have done perverted drawings of her, even the Maids have their own drawings as she was really jealous about that.

"Maybe if you tell Naru-kun how you feel, then maybe he'll do some drawings of you also." Mito said since she too love her Grandson more than she normally should since she hadn't made love to any other Male since her Husband's death with only the Maids and her Daughter to do the 'Bedroom Dance' as she was still looking at the drawing of Grayfia and Hinata in skimpy string bikinis hugging a beach ball between their massive chest mounds.

_'Good thing I bought the same kind of bikinis for this trip.'_ Mito thought before smelling smoke.

Looking straight towards the forest, both Uzumaki Women saw that the trees were on fire.

"NARUTO!" both of them cried out before grabbing some fire extrigushers to put out the fire and rescue their Little Brother/Grandson.

**/ /With Naruto earlier/ /**

"Man this is great, No more Classes, Homework and School for 3 whole Months. Maybe this trip will also help me clear my head some about these weird feelings I've been having." Naruto said to himself since he been having these feeling towards his Older Sister lately.

Naruto and Kushina use to be really close to each other when growing up since they do everything together from taking a bath to sleeping in the same bed. But all that changed three years ago when Naruto was starting Middle School and Kushina starting High School when his Sister's #1 Fanboys/Stalkers, Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha, try to kill him because he was an 'obstacle' in their way for Kushina's heart.

Naruto and Kushina hardy even remember that day because one moment they were finish beating him up and about to kill him when Kushina burst in, then a Reddish-Pink flash of light, and next thing they both knew were that they were hugging each other tightly while looking at the spattered stains that were Minato and Fugaku.

Hearing something that snapped him out of his thoughts, Naruto looked up to see something flying through the sky.

"Whoa, a shooting star." Naruto said in awe before the 'star' quickly turned direction coming straight towards him. "Not a star, not a star!" he cried out as he quickly ran away from the 'star' as it impacted against the ground knocking him away a few feet and creating a large crater.

Looking down in the crater, he saw what looked like a metal Armadillo rolled up as he went down the crater to check it out.

When he was close enough, the pod suddenly opened as there was a Green light shining from inside. Looking inside, Naruto saw what looked like a Black, White and Gray color watch with a Green button and Hourglass on the face.

_'Why would anyone sent a watch out into space?'_ Naruto thought reaching his left hand forward when the watch suddenly jumped up and stuck itself onto his wrist as the Green button and hourglass changed into the color Orange.

In a mixed act of panic and surprised, the Blonde pre-teen tried and failed to remove the watch off his wrist before falling onto the ground and accidently pushed the button causing the face to pop up while the hourglass changed into a rhombus with a image of a Fire Humanoid figure inside.

Being completely curious, Naruto used a finger and pushed the watch face down as his body was covered with a blight Orange light.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Begins/ /**

The watch disappeared into his wrist while his arm was turning into Dark Red rocks. His rock then started cracking with Hot Yellow magma appeared between the cracks, his hands and feet became made of magma with his hands now having four digits and his feet only having two toes, his head became a skull surrounded by blazing hot magma with spiky fiery 'hair' on his head while the watch's symbol appeared on his chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as his voice was deeper as he saw his transformed body.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence End/ /**

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!... Hey... I'm on fire, and it doesn't even hurt... Cool." Naruto said while back at the Uzumaki Mender, a certain Blonde Busty Maid sneezed feeling like someone took her line before the thought of her young Master came to mind causing her blush a little.

Creating a marble sized fireball between his finger and thumb, Naruto shot it at a tree branch that blasted it off the side of the trunk.

"Aw-yeah... " Naruto chuckled before creating a bigger fireball between his hands and launched it as it blasted through several trees and accidently started a forest fire.

"NONONONONONO! !" Naruto yelled as he tried stomping on the fire on the ground but only made it worse since his foot is literally made of Magma.

While he was panicking, Kushina was putting fires out with the extinguisher before blasting the Fiery Humanoid with it before screaming at him thinking that he hurt her little Brother as she bashed in the head.

"I don't know who or what you are, but this is for hurting my Naru-kun!" Kushina yelled as she hit him in the head again before Naruto lightly set her foot on fire causing her to yelp in pain before putting it out as she was about to bash his head again.

"Don't even think about it Tomato-chan." Naruto said causing Kushina to stop in shock since the only person who calls her that was her Brother before her eyes widen in realization.

"N-Naruto?!" she said in shock as Mito arrived as Naruto began explaining what happened before coming up with a plan to put out the fire.

Mito then told Naruto to make another fire so that both new and old fires will burn each other out as he went to do just that while the two Red hair women went back to their camp.

After a while, the fire was completely out leaving some burn and scorch marks and trees but help cleared the area a bit so new trees can grow to replace the ones that were destroyed.

Right now Naruto, still an Alien, was eating a marshmallow while talking with his Sister and Grandmother around the campfire.

"So is Naruto going to stay a Fire Monster forever?" Kushina asked worried that little Brother would never return to normal.

"He's not a Monster, he's a Alien." Mito said causing her Grandkids to look at her. "I mean, look at him." she added quickly covering since she wasn't ready yet to tell them about the own Alien linage.

The three soon heard beeping and saw that the symbol on his chest was flashing Red until a blinding Red light showed Naruto standing there completely normal again.

"Whoa, I'm me again!" Naruto exclaimed before trying to take the watch off again while Mito got up and grabbed a flashlight.

"Well I'm going to check out this crash site while you two stay here, got it." Mito said as the two Siblings nodded as the older woman walked towards the woods.

**/ /In the Forest/ /**

Crashing into the ground creating an even larger and deeper crater was the large Drone from Vilgax's Ship.

Scanning the area it saw the empty pod and blasted it to pieces while releasing two smaller hover Drones from its shoulders before splitting up to search for their target and destroy anyone or anything that gets in their way.

**/ /Uzumaki Campsite/ /**

Still waiting for their Grandmother to come back, Naruto was messing with the device on his wrist while Kushina was reading her book.

"Didn't Obaa-chan tell you not to mess with that thing until we know what it is?" Kushina asked seeing her Brother still messing with the watch.

"Well yeah she did, but aren't you as curious about this as I am?" Naruto asked as he was wearing his goggles over his eyes before pushing the button causing the face to pop up.

"Hey, I got it to work finally." the Blonde 13 year old said as his Sister came over to see the hourglass turning into a rhombus showing the Fire Alien.

Gently placing his thumb and finger around the disc piece, Naruto slowly turned it showing a Four armed muscular figure, then what looked like a Humanoid Fishman and stopped upon seeing what looked like a Humanoid Avian.

"Hey, this one kind of look like Hawkgirl's Species." Naruto said before pushing the face down and was enveloped in a blinding light.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Begins/ /**

The watch disappeared into his wrist while his hand became cover in scale while his arm bulged with muscle. His body bulked out a little to give his the body of a Gladiator as Dark Grey feathers covered his whole body, his hands and feet became talons with four digits on his hands and three toes on his feet, large feathered Hawk wings sprouted from his back, a long feathered tail sprouted from his tailbone, his face became bird-like with a sharp curved Bronze color beak and feathered crest on his head going down to his neck and his eyes became Orange in color while the watch symbol appeared on his chest as his only article of clothing was a pair of Black and Orange pants reaching from his waist down to his knees.

He then release a loud Falcon-like screech with his wings spread out.

**/ /Alien Transformation Over/ /**

"Aw yeah! This thing is the coolest one yet." Naruto said, his deeper with a few chirps here and there, as he flex his talon hands while Kushina could only blush at seeing his muscles outline under the feathers over his body.

"W-W-Well this one sure looked like a fighter." Kushina said while fighting down her blush before seeing her Brother flapping his wings as he began flying towards the woods to get a better feel of this Alien form.

"Naruto, wait!" Kushina cried out before running after her Brother.

**/ /Elsewhere, with Mito/ /**

Mito reached the crater her Grandson was talking about only to see a second crater nearby and shards scattered everywhere.

"Hmm... " Mito was in thought as she picked up a shard wondering what and where this pod came from before heading back towards the campsite.

**/ /With Naruto/ /**

"Wa-hoo! So this is what flying feels like!" Naruto exclaimed as he soar through and above the trees feeling the wind blowing across his wings and feather covered body.

But his enjoyment was soon interrupted when several lasers were shot at him.

"Whoa!" he squawked before turning around to see two hovering drones firing lasers at him.

Naruto quickly flew down hoping to avoid them in the trees, but these drones were relentless as they maneuvered around the trees while still firing at him.

"Look like I can't shake them, then it's time to break these buckets of bolts!" Naruto exclaimed before flying upward and towards the drones and slashed one with his talon hand and kicking the other away before flying off as the drones continued to chase him.

Seeing a branch ahead, he quickly grabbed onto it and swung himself up and stomped onto one of the drones crashing it into the ground destroying it.

"One down, and one to go." Naruto said seeing the remaining drone coming towards him with lasers firing and quickly flew up to avoid getting hit.

Hearing beeping, Naruto saw the symbol on his chest flashing Red meaning he was about to time out.

"No no no, don't time out now!" Naruto yelled before returning normal in a flash of Red light and falling straight towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" he screamed hitting a few branches before landing on the ground while groaning in pain.

Looking up, he saw the drone he damaged earlier hovering over him ready to fire its lasers until Kushina hit it away with a large stick in her hands.

"Leave my little brother alone you flying pie pan!" Kushina yelled before shoving the stick into its head like a sword before losing power completely.

"Thanks for the help Kushina-chan." Naruto said as the older Red head helped him up before both of them yelp in surprise as the drone suddenly caught fire.

"We better get going." Kushina said as they both ran back towards the campsite.

**/ /Back inside the Uzumaki RV/ /**

"What were you both thinking, you could of gotten hurt and I don't want to have to explain to your Mother why and how you got hurt anyway." Mito scolded both of them, pinching their ears as they cried in pain, before letting go while crossing her arms under her very large bust.

"Sorry about that Mito-Obaa, but at least I figured out how this watch works." Naruto said pushing the button to make the face pop up and cycle through a few images explaining how it works with the choices between 10 different Aliens.

After Naruto finished his explanation, the three soon heard an S.O.S. on the radio saying that several people were being attacked by a Robot.

"Looks like we can help those people." Naruto said getting up before Mito grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Naruto, you only had that watch for a few hours and just figured how it works. Let just let the someone from the Justice League handle this." Mito said with a look of concern since her only Grandson may be getting over his head on this.

"But that will take too long, we'll here, we'll closer, and I have the ability to help them." Naruto said raising his wrist to show the watch. "I made it my word that I would help those who can't help themselves. Remember those Girls I use to hang out with back in Elementary before they all moved?" he added as Mito and Kushina thought about it and realized that he was right because these people need help now.

**/ /At the campsite of the Robot Attack/ /**

Naruto, Kushina, and Mito made it to the area to see a very tall Bug-like Robot blasting and destroying everything in sight.

"Naruto, that thing looks just like the Drones that attacked you." Kushina said as they watched from the hillside.

"Guess we now know where those flying bolt buckets came from." Naruto said while looking at Mito who gave him a nod as he pushed the button making the face pop up showing a image that looked like the Avian Alien he turned into earlier before turning the disc showing an image of a Ghost, Plant-like Humanoid and the Fish-man Humanoid before stopping on the image of what looked like an Iguana crossed with a Shark.

"Okay, it's hero time!" Naruto exclaimed pushing the face down as he was enveloped in Orange light.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Begins/ /**

The watch disappeared into his wrist as his whole body became covered in Ice-Blue scales while becoming more reptilian-like with his arms becoming longer as his hands turned into three digit claws, his feet becoming two digit claws, three Shark-like dorsal fins sprouting along down his back, his head turned more Iguana-like with his teeth becoming fangs, Black markings down from the back of his head going over and around his Orange color eyes and White gills around his neck as the watch symbol appeared on his chest.

The only kind of clothing on him were the Black and Orange bands around his arms and legs before releasing a roar with vapor coming out of his mouth while on all fours.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Over/ /**

"You two help anyone whose trapped or injured while I'll deal with Papa Robot." Naruto said, his voice deep with windy sounds from every word, as Kushina and Mito nodded before separating with Naruto running towards the Robot while the Uzumaki women head towards the campground to help the people and save them from the crossfire.

"Hey, Robo-ugly! What don't you pick on someone else, like me!" Naruto yelled getting the Robot's attention before it blasted him with a laser sending him flying a few feet before hitting a tree.

"_GGrrrrrrrooooooaaaa..._ " Naruto groaned while rubbing his head to see the Robot coming towards him as it fired a missile at him.

"_PPPPPPPPPPhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff..._ " Naruto took a deep breath before firing a Ice-cold Vapor beam from his mouth at the missile freezing it in a block of ice.

"Whoa, okay I take back what I said earlier, this guy is the coolest Alien yet." Naruto said before firing another vapor beam at the Robot only for it to counter act it with its lasers causing an explosion.

Taking advantage of the smoke, Naruto freeze the ground under the Robot before snowboarding across and slashed one of its three legs off causing it to fall over.

"Look like your Maker didn't make you adaptable to ice huh." Naruto chuckled before ducking under a laser blast the missed him but hit a tree causing it to fall over towards a bystander.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the bystander screamed before the tree that was about to fall on her was frozen and shattered into pieces.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Naruto asked as she nodded before his leg was grabbed and thrown across the area landing next to the missile he froze earlier.

"Idea." he said to himself grabbing the missile before the Robot threw him into the air and was about to fire another laser at him.

"Time for you to cool down hot shot!" Naruto exclaimed before taking a really deep breath and fired a large powerful vapor beam down towards the Robot freezing its arm followed by the rest of its body encasing it in a block of very thick ice.

Falling back down, he threw the missile in his hands straight down towards the Robot and causing it to explode into million pieces upon impact before creating an ice pillar and used his claws to slide down onto the ground before shattering the ice pillar to help put out the fires the Robot created during its attack.

"Way to go N-... Ice... Lizard Guy." Kushina cheered before stopping herself from saying her Brother's name in front of all these people.

"Ha ha, Yatta!" Naruto cheered jumping up doing a 'punching the sky' pose before calming himself down and heading into the woods.

"Just who was that guy?" one of the bystanders asked with everyone else confused as well while Kushina and Mito stuck away.

**/ /The Next Morning, Uzumaki RV/ /**

Mito and Kushina were packing up the remaining camping equipment while wondering where Naruto was since he left early around 5-o-clock, and that was just an hour ago.

Hearing something speeding towards them, both Red heads look to see a large dust trail heading their way until stopping creating a large dust cloud before clearing.

Standing in front of them was what looked like a Raptor-like creature wearing a Helmet-like head crest with goggles and mask covering their face, Dark-Blue skin with two Grey color dorsal fins on the back, three sharp Black claws on each hands, two-toe clawed feet with Black sphere-like wheels between them and a long striped tail and watch symbol on his chest since the body type was clearly Male with lean tight muscles as the 'mask' opened to show his Orange color eyes with Black markings over them.

In his clawed hands was a box of Donuts as they soon heard beeping with the symbol flashing Red before a flash of light came Naruto standing in place of the creature.

"Morning Mito-obaa, Kushina-nee, I went ahead and got us a snack for the road." Naruto said before placing the box inside and helped them finish packing before turning on the News only for their eyes to widen in shock.

What they saw was footage of Naruto, as the Ice Lizard Alien, fighting the Robot with many people wondering who or what this mysterious Hero is and if he was a new member of the Justice League while others think he was either a threat or menace or an Alien Spy planning to invade Earth like the Invasion last year when the Justice League started.

Turning the TV off, Mito went to the Driver's seat and started the engine as the RV left the camping ground as the Summer Road trip begins.

"Looks like things are starting to get more interesting from now on." Naruto said while looking at the watch on his wrist, as this Summer with bring several changes to his life.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's the end to the first chapter of a new story.**

**See you all next time with the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 with the 2nd Chapter of Alien Maelstrom as well as a quick answering to a few Reviews.**

**claymaster27: Don't worry, Naruto isn't going to be like Ben in the Canon. That's why I changed the age because Ben was in 4th-5th Grade when the Series started and Naruto is 12-13 years old going to be a 9th Grader by the end of Summer so yes, Naruto will be both smarter and mature with only a few 'Ben' moments when it comes to Aliens like when he either fight against one or unlock one from the Omnitrix.**

**Phantom Symbiote: Yes Naruto will get the Ultimatrix and THE Omnitrix later after time-skip to AF/UA.**

**Spark681: Yes, yes he will later.**

**Redragerlegacy: Yes, the comment was about Verdona was based on the actual series.**

**Rexfan1333: There is no Ben, Gwen, or Max in this story because I put Ben in Summer Camp, Gwen in Summer School, and Max on a Summer Cruise with some old Plumber Buddies so Naruto isn't overshadowing anyone and I'm pairing him with different Girls so NO Kai, Julie, Looma, or any other girl that was paired with Ben in the Series but Naruto will have Attea, Eighteight and some other girls from other series later on.**

** .9: No, Naruto will not have other abilities except the ability to think on his feet.**

**cryo threshold: Yes Naruto will have other Aliens from other Series with a few being OC Alien Species, but no to the ones on your review.**

**Remember that I DON'T own Naruto or Ben 10 in anyway.**

**Now on with the story!**

**/ / / / /**

**_WEE-WOO WEE-WOO WEE-WOO! ! !_**

Police Sirens wailed as a high-speed chase after a couple of Bank Robbers on the road of Washington as the Robber's car speed passed several cars, causing some of them to crash creating a blockade causing the Police Cars to stop during the chase.

"Haha! Look like our pay day is going grand!" the masked thug said seeing the Police blocked while his partner laughed as well passing a familiar RV.

"There he is!" Kushina exclaimed from her seat seeing a Black and Orange Motorcycle with no rider racing after the Bank Robber's car zipping by obstacles like other cars and flying trashcans.

"Time for these Robbers to receive a crash course from Override!" the 'Motorcycle' said in a computer-y voice before speeding up towards the runaway vehicle.

The Robber's car sped across the road causing several people to speed towards the sidewalk as the 'Motorcycle' sped towards some wooden boards positioned up and increased speed using the boards as a ramp to launched itself up into the air.

**/ /Chapter 2: Monster Smash in Washington / /**

**_VVVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! ! !_**

The Motorcycle soar through the air over the Robber's Car before a blob-like substance peeled itself off the Motorcycle, showing that was really Red and Black in color, before the 'Blob' shot itself down towards the car and quickly coated itself onto the vehicle making it whole body Black with Orange linings, lights, and hubcaps with the Watch's symbol on the center of the hood.

The car quickly started turning in other directions with the Driver unable to control the wheel.

"What's the hell is going on?!" the Robber in the passenger seat exclaimed looking at his partner.

"I don't know, the wheel is stuck!" the other Robber said, trying to turn the wheel but it wouldn't budge one bit.

"Sorry fellas, but your licenses have been revoked!" the 'Steering Wheel' said flashing a little before speeding towards a empty lot surrounded by brick walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

**_CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !_**

The car crashed directly into the wall as both Robbers were knocked unconscious by the airbags while the same 'Blob' peeled itself off the car before taking a more humanoid shape on the ground near the trunk.

The 'Blob' has a slim lanky built with a Black exterior and Orange linings marking around his entire body, a 'O' shape marking with three markings on the side for the 'face', long arms with large four-digit hands, round digitless feet and the Watch symbol on his chest. **(Look like Upgrade from the Ben 10-Genirator Rex crossover Movie Heroes United, but with Orange replacing the Green and whisker-like markings around the 'eye'.)**

"_GGGGGrrrrooooooo..._ Okay, next time I crash a vehicle as Override, peel off before the impact." the now identified Override groaned holding his head while the symbol on his chest beeped and flashed Red showing Naruto laying in place before blacking out.

**/ /An unknown about of time later/ /**

"_GGGGGrrrrooooooo..._ My head... " Naruto groaned placing a hand on his aching head before noticing the ice-pack on his head and sat up to see that he was in the RV in the parking lot of a new M-Mart before noticing a large Frog-like Monster and a old man in his early 60s with Pale Green skin and White hair wear a weird helmet crashing into the store and causing panic inside.

"I may not know what's going on, but I have always wanted to fight a Monster." Naruto said to himself while dialing an Alien before seeing the Plant Humanoid figure. "Time to give this guy a try!" he exclaimed pressing the face down as he was covered in a blight Orange light.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Begins/ /**

The watch disappeared into his wrist as Dark Green and Light Green vines sprouted and wrapped around his arm before covering his head. His body gained an athletic muscle tone as his whole body became Light Green in color as his feet became Dark Green looking like he's wearing boots, his hands also turned Dark Green with four digit fingers so it look like he was also wearing gloves with small spines on his forearms, four large bulbs sprouted on his back with Dark Green vines wrapping around his chest like a vest with the Watch's symbol appearing on his chest. The vines around his head tore apart showing a Yellowish-Green Flytrap-like collar that soon opened up his head now Light Green in color with a spine on top of his head and a single large Light Blue eye.

He then do a large grin showing that his teeth were now sharp as four large vines sprouted from the bulbs on his back lifting him up like an extra pair of spider-like legs.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Over/ /**

Opening the door, Naruto ran towards the M-Mart entrance ready to see what this Plant-like Alien can do.

"Time to cross fighting a Frog Monster off my Bucket List." Naruto said to himself, his voice sounding a little Southern, as he ran towards the entrance to stop the old man and his Monster Frog.

**/ /With Mito and Kushina, 20 Minutes earlier/ /**

Walking by the Electronic department with a cart holding some stuff for the Trip were the Red-headed Grandmother and Granddaughter duo.

"Hey Baa-chan, when do you think Naruto will wake up?" Kushina asked since after picking him up before the Police arrived to the lot, her younger Brother been out for nearly a whole day.

"Well maybe he'll be up again in an hour or two. But in the meantime, just let your Brother rest. After all, he did crash himself into a brick wall to stop those Robbers." Mito said to the younger Uzumaki before feeling the ground starting to shake.

**_CCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" both Red hair women cried as the wall exploded knocking them down as the smoke and dust cleared showing a Man in his 60s who look like he hadn't seen sunlight for maybe a decade riding what look like to be a Monster version of a Bullfrog.

Getting off his Monster, the Man began putting what he came for into a bag.

"Hey, you have to pay for those as well as the wall your... thing broke!" one of the store employees said as the Pale Green man looked at him.

"Sure young lad, allow me to pay you... with a front row performance of my DNA Transmodulator created my me, Dr. Aloynius Animo!" the mad Doctor exclaimed turning the dial on his vest causing Red energy sparks to generate between the two antennas on his helmet before firing towards the Pet Department that hit and mutated a Parrot and Hamster.

"Watch in amazement as this is only the start of my plan to Prehistorize every creature into a new Era of Zoology!" Dr. Animo said as the Parrot and Hamster began destroying the store.

**"****_SSSSSCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAALLLLLL! ! !_****"** the Mutant Hamster squealed cricking its teeth as it approached Kushina and Mito.

Suddenly, a large Green vine wrapped around the Hamster's neck like a rope pulling its head back.

"I was hoping to fight a Monster Frog, not a overgrown Hamster that makes pellets all day!" both Red hair women looked behind the Hamster to see a Plant-Man using one of his arms as a lasso. Seeing the Symbol on his chest, they both knew that they were their Brother/Grandson as another one of those Aliens in his watch.

"Mito-Obaa-chan, Kushina-chan, you both might want to use this time to run!" Naruto said as the Mutant Hamster tackled into him trying to bite his head off but he kicked it over him into some of the shelves causing them to fall.

**"****_SSSSSSCCCCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLL! ! !_****"** the Hamster squealed as it got up and charged towards him.

"Okay Cuddles, let see what you're made of!" Naruto exclaimed as he lifted himself up using the vines coming out of the bulbs on his back only to be hit by the Mutant Parrot.

"WWWWWWhhhhhhooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he yelled as he was knocked into a couple of shelves knocking them down because of the impact.

"Okay, just what are the Employees feeding these things?" Naruto question before seeing the old man he saw earlier get on the Frog holding the sack of what he stole inside.

"Come my Pets, for our Prehistoric Future awaits as I will turn Washington D.C. into Washington B.C.!" Dr. Animo said as his Mutant Frog hopped off with the Mutant Parrot and Hamster following.

Hearing the symbol on his chest beep and flashing Red, Naruto was enveloped in a flash of Red light that showed he returned back to normal as he just groaned.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Mito asked as she and Kushina helped him up.

"Yeah, only thing wounded was my idea thinking Kusa could handle things." Naruto said dusting himself as he look at the giant hole Animo's Frog made.

"Kusa?" both Mito and Kushina asked confused with anime question marks over their heads.

"The Plant-Man Alien I was, I decided to give my Aliens names that I can use whenever I turn into them so we don't have to worry about accidently saying my name in public." Naruto said as the three decided to go after the Mad Scientist and his trio of Monsters.

**/ /Uzumaki RV, 3 Hours later/ /**

"Okay, we need to know more about this Animo person and here it is. According to this Dr. Animo was a Veterinary Scientist who got his licenses revoked after it was discovered that he was doing twisted genetic experiments on Animals and losing his chances at earning an Award in Zoology. It also said that he disappeared for a few years without a trace." Kushina said reading the report on her Laptop as they were trying to think of where the Mad Doctor might be.

"He said he was going to turn Washington into a new B.C. era. I think I know where he's going to next." Naruto said as he told his Grandma where they need to go.

**/ /Museum of Natural History/ /**

Once making it to their destination, the Uzumaki Family saw the giant hole where the entrance was.

"Look like he has his Animals standing guard." Naruto said seeing the Mutant Hamster and Frog standing at the entrance to the Fossil exhibit.

"So, how do we get by them anyway?" Mito asked as she know she can just trap them in a prison of Mana but didn't want to risk exposing herself in front of her Grandkids.

Seeing that the Watch was fully charged, the Blonde Uzumaki brought them into a huddle.

"Okay, I got a plan that may help us. I'll distract Small-n-Hairy and Fat-n-Slimy while you two go in and stop Animo." Naruto said before dialing through his Aliens before seeing the Muscular Four-armed figure. "Time to bring out the big guy!" he exclaimed pressing the face down as he was enveloped in Orange light.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Begin/ /**

The Watch disappeared into his wrist as his arm began to bulge in muscles. His body bulked in muscle mass as an extra pair of arms grew out under his original pair, his skin turned Dark Red with spikes growing out over his arms and shoulders, his feet turned into two-digit clawed toes, his hair became Black in color and more wild-looking and he has four Orange color eyes with the Watch symbol on his chest. His only article of clothing were the Black pants with Orange flames on the legs and the Black bands around his wrists.

"**RRRR-RRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !**" Naruto yelled out as he flexed all four of his arms ready to fight.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Over/ /**

"Alright Fly-Breath and Bucky, time to for a rematch!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice sounding deeper and rough, as both Mutant animals cried as they charged towards him as Mito and Kushina stuck into the Museum while he fight the two Monsters.

**/ /Museum's Fossil Exhibit/ /**

While Naruto was dealing with the Hamster and Frog Monster, Kushina and Mito entered the Fossil Exhibit to see Dr. Animo tuning up his device next to a T-Rex skeleton.

"Ah, two simple minded people to witness the true potential of my Transmodulator. Now watch as it reanimate Fossils back to life with only a monocular of DNA!" Animo said, turning his machine on as Red electricity hit the T-Rex skeleton bringing back Muscle Tissue, Organs and Flesh as the zombified Dinosaur released a loud roar.

**_"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! ! !"_** the T-Rex roared, missing some chunk of flesh showing Muscle and Bones, as it stomped off the stand it was on as the Doctor climbed onto its back.

"That if you don't mind, I have something that should've been mine to begin with!" Animo exclaimed as the T-Rex released another roar before breaking down the wall leaving.

**_"SSSSSSSQQQQQUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK! ! !"_** the Parrot Mutant cawed grabbing Kushina and flew off with its Master.

"Kushina!" Mito cried out seeing her Granddaughter being carry off before balling her hands in anger. _'Dammit Animo, you've gone too far this time!'_ she thought as she has no other choice but to reveal her secret.

Her eyes glowed blight as she enveloped herself in a Blight Pinkish-Red cocoon of energy as it broke revealing her naked Dark Magenta skin and Blight Pinkish-Red energy 'hair', eyes, and a Diamond shape marking on her forehead showing her true form.

**"H****_an_****g on Ku****_shi_****-chan, ****_Baa_****-chan is ****_com_****ing!"** Mito exclaimed, her voice sounding a little echo-y, as she flew towards the Parrot holding her Granddaughter.

**/ /With Naruto/ /**

**_"RRRRRRIIII-CCCRRRROOOOOOAAAAKKKKK! ! !"_** the Frog Monster croaked as it was thrown down the stairs.

Naruto has been fighting these two as the Hamster Monster ran around him before biting onto his upper right arm.

"OOOOOWWWWW! Get off me you buck-tooth rodent!" Naruto exclaimed punching the smaller Mutant in the face a few times until it finally let go before throwing it into the wall creating several cracks.

"_Huff... huff... huff..._ Finally, hope I don't get rabies or warts like Mom's old perverted classmate." Naruto said to himself thinking of that creepy old Man serving several life sentences for Stalking, Blackmail, Sexual Harassment, and several other perverted crimes on not only his Mother, Grandmother and House Staff, but also on other Women for the past 20-25 years.

**_"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! ! !"_**

Hearing a loud roar, Naruto turned to see a Zombie T-Rex crashing through the wall with Animo riding on its back with the Parrot Mutant flying with Kushina in its talons.

"Oh no, Kushina!" Naruto yelled power jumping onto the roof and jumped again into the air towards the Monster Bird. "Hey Tweety, drop the Girl!" he exclaimed punching the Parrot in the face.

**_"SSSSSQQQQQUUUUUAAAAWWWWWWWKKKKKKK! ! !"_** the Parrot cried out losing its grip on the girl it was carrying.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" Kushina cried as she was falling fast towards the road below before a pair of thick muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Got ya!" Naruto exclaimed holding his Sister in his arms as they landed on one of the roofs. "You okay?" he asked setting her down as she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto." Kushina said with a deep blush on her face from feeling his bare muscles against her body.

**_"SSSSSQQQQUUUUUUAAAAAAWWWWKKKKKKK! ! !"_** the Parrot Monster squawked as it flew towards them, clearly mad about being punched in the face.

"Ready for more, eh Polly. Then bright it!" Naruto exclaimed, ready to fight, only for the symbol on his chest to start beeping while flashing Red. "Oh come on!" he groaned as his body disappeared in a flash of Red light showing he returned back to normal.

"That Watch just love making things worse, doesn't it?" Kushina asked as both of them back away towards the edge of the roof as the Parrot got closer towards them.

"SSSSSSQQQQQUUUUUAAAAWWWWKKKKK! ! !" the Parrot cried in pain as it was hit from behind before being lift by Pinkish-Red energy bindings.

**"G****_et_**** aw****_ay_**** from ****_my_**** Gra****_ndk_****ids!"** a Woman made of energy exclaimed firing several more bolts at the Parrot Monster, causing to cry in pain even more, before motioning her hands sending it crashing towards the ground near the Museum.

Once seeing the Parrot knocked out, the Energy Woman flew straight towards the two Siblings and hugged them tightly into her chest causing them both to blush feeling her massive naked soft breasts squishing against their faces.

**"****_Oh my_**** Firey ****_Pep_****per a****_n_****d Lit****_tle_**** Kit, ****_I'm so_**** happ****_y_**** you're ****_bo_****th o****_ka_****y!"** the Woman said tearfully, kissing their foreheads, as she called them the same names when they were toddlers.

"M-Mito-O-Obaa-chan?!" Naruto and Kushina both said shocked that their Grandmother was an energy being as said Being let go of them.

Mito just sighed letting them go before transforming back into her Human Form with clothes and all before looking at them.

**/ /Uzumaki RV/ /**

"So if I'm following this straight, You, as well as Mom and the Maids back home, are really Aliens that were once being transported to a Galactic Black Market to be sold as Slaves but instead you all rise up and killed the crew before clash landing on Earth several decades ago before these guys called the 'Plumbers' found you all and gave you Earth Citizenship?" Naruto asked sitting in the front seat as Mito told him and Kushina about their Alien history.

"Well actually Me and a few others like Grayfia and Irene were really around between your and Kushina's age when we were captured while a couple others were younger back then. But I didn't have your Mother until somewhere between the 70s and 80s while the rest of the Maids like Hinata or Irene's Daughter Erza were actually born here on Earth." Mito said as she and the Maids closer around her age crashed here, the other Younger Maids around Tsunade's age or younger were actually born on Earth and got automatic Citizenship.

"Well I think our focus should be on Animo. Just before leaving the Museum, he said he was going to get something that should've been his." Kushina said as Naruto quickly thought of something.

"Kushina-chan, you said that when Animo got his Licenses revoked he lost the chance at getting a award right?" Naruto asked as his Sister nodded. "Then that's where he's going, does it say who the Award was given to?" he asked as she began looking on her computer.

"Yes it does, a Scientist named Dr. Kelly won the Award so that's must be where he's heading." Kushina said as Mito hit the gas so to stop Animo before someone else gets hurt.

**/ /Kelly Industries/ /**

"... and as you can see here are the Awards I earned for my Scientific achievements." Dr. Kelly said to a group of people on tour before a Zomified T-Rex smashed through the wall releasing a roar that scared all of them.

"Hello Dr. Kelly, I believe you have something that belongs to me!" Dr. Animo said getting off the Dinosaur and grabbed a Award shaped like a Golden Beaker. "Finally! At long last, I have my Award... " he started going on with a speech as he continued to savor this moment.

While outside, the Uzumaki Family got out of their RV and saw the giant hole in the wall.

"Okay, I'll distract Animo and his Fossil Zombie so you two can get everyone out of there." Naruto said, getting both Red heads to nod, as he dialed up a Alien he was familiar with and call handle a T-Rex. "Okay, it's hero time!" he exclaimed pushing the face down as he was enveloped in Blight Orange light before showing that he turned into the Avian Alien from the Campsite the other night.

"So what do you call this guy?" Kushina asked wanting to know what name her Brother gave this Alien.

"I call this guy, Tengu!" Naruto exclaimed before flying off to fight Animo and his Dinosaur.

"Now that I have what's mine, I'll take my leave. But first, a treat for my Pet!" Animo, now back on the T-Rex, said as the reanimated Fossil growled stomping over to Kelly and tossed him into the air with its mouth wide open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Kelly screamed before something grabbed him just as the T-Rex snapped its mouth shut.

"Got ya!" Tengu chirped carrying the aged Researcher to safety before flying back towards Animo. "Hey Chomper! Why don't you try to eat something more to your natural Prey!" he exclaimed as he kicked the Dinosaur in the face before flying up.

"You annoying pest, try to avoid this!" Animo yelled, dialing his device and shoot a few sparks of Red electricity at him.

**_"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! ! !"_** the T-Rex roared thrashing around trying to snap its jaw or swing its tail at the Avian Alien but was causing more damage and rubble.

"I'll be taking that!" Tengu exclaimed, grabbing Animo's vest and tore it off him while knocking the Award out of his hands before grabbing it with his talons.

"NOOOOOOOO! My Award!" Animo cried out trying to grab it back only to fall off the T-Rex instead.

"It was never your Award to begin with!" Tengu said, smashing the Transmodulator into pieces releasing a electromagnetic wave turning everything it hit back to normal.

**_"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! ! !..."_** the T-Rex roared as it returned back into a skeleton before falling to pieces on top of Animo.

"No, NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !" the Mad Doctor cried as he was buried under the pile of bones.

**/ /Uzumaki RV, the Next Morning/ /**

Sitting in their RV eating breakfast, the three Uzumakis were watching the news as it showed footage of Animo's arrest last night.

_"No, no! It was mine, that Award was mine! I earn and deserve to have it!" _Animo cried out as he was put in a Police Car before showing Dr. Kelly.

_"Dr. Kelly, Dr. Kelly! Do you have any comment on what transpired here!?" _a Reporter asked wanting to know what was on the Researcher's mind.

_"Well while I'm still shock and scare from almost being eaten, I would like to thank the Humanoid Hawk-Man for saving not only my life, but also the lives of the people here as well."_ Dr. Kelly said before turning the Tv off.

"Well, I say last night sure was... something." Mito said as she and Kushina notice Naruto writing in one of the empty notebooks he brought.

"Hey Naruto, what are you writing down?" Kushina asked looking at her younger brother.

"Just something for all the Aliens in this Watch like strength and weaknesses. So far I turned into 7 so there 3 left I haven't try yet." Naruto said showing both of them the sketches of his Aliens along with their Names and abilities so far.

"Well before you try those remaining three out, I suggest you try practicing with the ones you used so far to get a better feel and hold on their abilities." Mito said as she finished eating and heading towards the driver seat.

"Okay, but we are still going to need to talk more about the whole 'Our entire Family and home staff are Aliens' thing okay." Kushina said since after stopping Animo, their Grandmother told them that her Species were an Female only Race and that she has the potential to use the Magical energy called Mana.

Now knowing that if they ran into another Villain like Animo or those Drones and Robots, then after some practicing and training, they'll be ready for anything.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's the end of another chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, but I been busy working on the second Chapter for Gamma Shark and working on the Collab Story between me and scarface101.**

**See you all next time with more Chapters and New Stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 is back with the third chapter of Alien Maelstrom!**

**Now this chapter is based on the Episode 'Hunted', but with some differences.**

**Now let see some Reviews before we begin.**

**sammykordy10: No only Kushina will be an Anodite because like in the Series, only Gwen inherited her Anodite abilities while her Father, Ben's Father, and Ben himself didn't so Naruto won't be getting Anodite powers.**

**omega9028: What Movie, and who's Beast?**

**DragonNightmare90: Yes the Maids are in the harem, but remember Lemons will appear later.**

**HalloweenJackel0w0: Whoa man, let not get crazy with your Lemon idea. Also, Looma isn't in the harem so sorry but she will make an early appearance in the Alien Force saga.**

**Blaze1992: No, Gwen does exist in this Story but she's at that Summer Prep School from the 'Ghostfreaked Out' episode but will appear once I get to that part.**

**Skull Flame: No Tengu isn't a version of Kickin Hawk, though he will unlock that Species later, since Tengu is a pre-evolved version of Hawkman and Hawkgirl's Species Thanagarian like how Humans evolved from Prime Apes so I figured that Thanagarians evolved from Humanoid Hawks.**

**Sage of the Azure Phoenix: Yes Kushina will have some Rivals in both Magical abilities and for Naruto's affection.**

**Remember that I DON'T own Naruto, Ben 10, or DC Nation in any shape, form, or style!**

**Now let get onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

Aboard the Watch Tower, the founding members of the Justice League were discussing something that been happening the past few days.

"We seem to be getting all these mysterious sightings as well as reports from the past week." Batman said as he pulled up News Reports, Video, and News Articles of several Aliens as well as Arrests of Bank Robbers, Robot Attacks, and Mutant Animals.

"From what I can tell, the one fighting the giant Drone is a Polar Manzardill, an Amphibian Species with natural Sub-zero Abilities that would make the powers of Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost look like Child play in comparison, while the one capturing those Robbers is a Florauna, a Living Plant Species with natural abilities like Regeneration and Plant Manipulation on a much higher level of skills." Martian Manhunter said in his usual blank tone while the person next to him nodded their head in a agreement.

"Having actually fought against those guys, I can say that they are pretty savage fighters." Green Lantern John Stewart said as he remembered fighter those Aliens.

"What do we know about them, because I'm drawing a blank at what that Blue and Black blur." Flash said pointing towards the picture of said blur.

"There are two Species that I know that can run as fast, if not faster, than you or any other Speedster Flash." J'ohn said before Hawkgirl interrupted him.

"We're getting off topic, I say we hunt these Aliens down and beat them off our Planet back to wherever they came from." The Female Thanagarian said as she lifted her Mace.

"We don't know if this is an invasion or not since these are just sightings and they haven't really done anything to warrant any action." Superman said calmly, causing the Mace wielding Heroine to cross her arms over her breastplate.

**/ /Meanwhile, on Vilgax's Ship/ /**

Floating in his tank, Vilgax looked at the trio of Bounty Hunters in front of him.

_**"Now… I hired you three… because of your skills… as professional Hunters… "**_Vilgax wheezed as a holographic image of the Watch appeared in front of the trio. _**"This is your target… bring it to me… and you three… will be paid handsomely… " **_he added as the Hunters nodded as they left the room.

"Sir, are you sure they can be trusted. I mean they could even be hire to end your sir." The Robot said concern for his Master, knowing that any of the Conqueror's Enemies could finish him while in his current state.

_**"Of course… after all… Sotoraggians only work… for the higher price… "**_ Vilgax said without any worry, since what he's paying the Hunters were way higher than anything his Enemies could pay.

**/ /Meanwhile, on Earth/ /**

"Okay Kushina-chan, this will be the perfect place to learn how to use your Anodite Powers." Mito said smiling towards her Granddaughter while Naruto, as Kusa, finished putting the final touches on the Training course before the Watch timed out returning him to Human.

"Good idea doing this in the Desert, no people, no buildings, no drawing any kind of attention to us." Naruto said as he stood beside his Sister. "Best of luck, and try not to blow your hand off." He added jokingly, causing the Older Sister to laugh, before both of them were slapped in the back of their heads.

"Both of you please take this seriously." Mito said sternly, a tick mark on her head, before motioning her hand towards one of the Dummies Naruto set up. "Now Kushina, I want you to copy want I'm doing okay." She said was the younger Red head nod before moving her hand just like her Grandmother.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Kushina asked, not knowing how to even channel Mana in the first place, but that's why she's learning.

"Just focus deep down, feel for the energy within." Mito started, closing her eyes as Blight Pinkish-Red energy gather around her hand. "Now imagine on what form you want the Mana to take." She added as the energy flowed to her palm, forming a baseball-sized sphere. "And then, release!" she exclaimed, firing the energy sphere at one of the Dummies, causing it to explode in a cloud of Pinkish-Red smoke.

**/ /Chapter 3: Hunted by Hunters/ /**

Once the smoke cleared, there was a small crater where the Dummy once was as both Naruto and Kushina eyes were wide and their jaws dropped.

"Now you have a try Kushi-chan." Mito smiled snapping both her Grandchildren out of their shock.

"Okay, okay." Kushina said, taking a calm breath as she raised her hand back up and closed her eyes. _'Okay, feel for the energy within yourself, focus on locating it.'_ She thought, search inside her being as she began feeling the small sparks of Mana.

Feeling the sparks, she focus it to her hand as the energy flowed to her hand forming a sparking sphere in her palm before snapping her eyes open as she fired the sphere at a Training Dummy.

"Yes!" Kushina cheered but soon all three Uzumakis have looks of horror on their faces as Kushina's Mana sphere suddenly did a U-turn back towards them.

"Hit the dirt! ! !" Naruto exclaimed as the three of them ducked towards the ground as the sparking Mana shot right past them heading farther towards nowhere until…

_**BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! ! ! ! !**_

… A large explosion forming a massive Pinkish-Red mushroom cloud before the three of them heard screaming.

"What's that? Naruto asked as the screaming was getting louder before watching a small Pink Dog carrying an Elderly Woman running past them as well as screaming heading to who knows where.

"Where that's something you don't see every day." Mito said crossing her arms under her K-cup bust before looking back at her Granddaughter. "Maybe try a little more focusing on the forming and not the power." She said giving her some advice before motioning towards the Dummies. "Now, let try again shall we." She said with a sweet smile that sent shivers down Kushina's spine.

**/ /3 Hours later/ /**

"Man that training was brutal… " Kushina groaned, rest an ice-pack on her arching shoulder.

For the past hours, Mito had been working her to exhaustion trying to learn how to control her Mana which didn't turn out so well.

"That was my fault, after all I started training your Mother when she unlocked her Mana at age 7 since she is half Human. Anodites are beings of pure energy, and given how your Mana hadn't unlocked itself until you were 14 so that means your control isn't well focused so that's what we'll have to work on." Mito said driving while also trying to think of ways to help with that little problem.

"Wait, you said that Kushina unlocked her Mana three years ago?" Naruto asked as he was starting to put some pieces together.

"Well, yeah. It was during your first week of Middle School as well as your Sister's Freshmen Year." The Anodite said questioningly, wondering why her Grandson was asking about that time where he was sent to the Hospital.

"Kushina, remember that night where your old Stalkers kidnapped and beaten me to near death?" he asked causing both Red heads to widen their eyes at what he said.

"You mean Minato-teme and Fugaku-teme, yes I remembered that night very well." Kushina said bitterly, crossing her arms with a sneer on her face as she remembered what those Bastards did to her little Brother.

"Well what emotions were you feeling when you saw when you burst into the room that night?" the Blonde added, thinking that if his theory was correct…

"I felt a lot of things that night, Fear, Worry, Concern, Sad, Angry, Hatred, Fury." The younger Anodite growled, clenching her fist as her Mana was circling around her as her rage at the memory increased.

Slamming her foot on the brake, Mito looked back with her eyes widen as she saw and felt the raw Mana surrounding her Granddaughter, causing her long Red hair to sway around like Nine tails as her eyes were glowing Pinkish-Red.

"Then my theory was right, your Mana is much more reactive to your emotions. So that night, you were so filled with anger that you unlocked your ability that you turned those two Bastards into wall stains!" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers, now knowing what happened that night while Kushina eyes widen in shock, causing the Mana around her to fade, as she realized her Brother was right.

"W-Well I-I… " Kushina stuttered, not knowing what to say. On one hand she was happy that those two are dead and out of her life, but on the other she killed two people even though they did try to kill her Little Brother just because she rejected their advances.

"If it make you feel better, both me and your Mother killed before. For me it was the Crew on the Slave Ship while for Tsunade-chan, it was a group of Drunks trying to rape her in Highschool." Mito said resting a hand on her Granddaughter's shoulder as she tried to reassure her about those two Boys she killed, while in her mind those two did deserve it knowing that they would gotten a slap on the wrist given who their Families are.

**/ /With the Hunters/ /**

The three Hunters arrived at the, now destroyed, training course since this was well their Target was last activated.

**(AN: Just a heads up, the Hunters will be speaking their native Alien Language so this will be the way I type what they're saying, "{Sotoraggian Language}" so we now have a way to know what they are saying.)**

**"{This was where the Target was last active.}"** a gruff Male voice said, looking at their scanner while looking over the area for clues.

**"{Whoever the Omnitrix is attached to must really hate this wasteland, not that I blame them.}"** a deeper, gruffer Male voice said while picking up a piece from the Dummies.

**"{If you would take a closer look, your scanners would of picked up traces of Mana. Look like our Target is traveling with two Anodites, one fully grown and the other a juvenile, bonus.}"** a Female voice said, glad she didn't decide to get Nano-mechanical enhancements like her Brothers.

As the three Hunters were scoping the area, they were interrupted by an angry voice.

"Hey you stupid Kids, your dumb Fireworks blew-up my House and Truck! I demand you pay a ton of money before I call the Cops to have you arrested!" a skinny old Man with a boomerang shaped chin wearing a Brown Hat, tiny Glasses, a Yellow Shirt, Green Overalls, and Black Shoes.

The three Hunters looked at each other before pulling out their Blasters and fired at the old man.

"AAAAAA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... " the old man screamed as his body turned into a pile of ash wearing a hat and glasses.

**"{Now that annoyance been dealt with, we should head that way since my Scanner just picked up a spike of Anodite energy. We find the Anodites, we find our Target.}"** the Female Hunter said before activating her Jet-pack and flew off towards the Mana trail with her two Brothers following.

"Grr, Stupid Kids!" the ash pile growled before being blown away by the wind leaving only a hat and glasses laying on the Desert sand.

**/ /With the Uzumaki Family/ /**

Naruto, Kushina, and Mito where parked at a Rest-stop to refuel both the RV and their stomachs.

"I have to say, so far this Summer had been very adventurous." Naruto said, taking a bite of his Burger, remember how fun the first week of vacation had been from battling Alien Robots to stopping Bank Robbers to putting Bad Guys in Jail like Dr. Animo, Cat-Man, and some crazy sad Villains named Steam Smythe and the Bugg Brothers.

"Yeah, kind of thought we would have faced some Aliens that aren't members of any Hero or Villain club by now." Kushina said as she took a sip of her Shake as she was referring to the Justice League and all their villainous foes.

"Anyway, where do you two want to head to next?" Mito asked before pulling out two fliers, one about a Town with several massive items like a Fish-bowl or Thermometer while the other was about a Reptile Reserve called the 'Retpo Ranch' as the two Siblings looked at them.

Before either of them could decide on where they want to go, a group of Thugs burst into the Diner and fired warning shots.

"This is a robbery, everyone put your hands up!" the lead Thug demanded as everyone in the Diner screamed or ducked for cover. "You, put all the money this bag now!" he yelled at the Cashier, pointing his gun at the scared Woman, as she opened the register and began putting money inside the bag while the Lead Thug's partners were robbing the Customers.

"Look like it's time for a little trickery." Naruto said from under the table as he dialed up an Alien before stopping on the Ghost Icon and pressed down as he was covered in a blight light.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Begins/ /**

The watch disappeared into his wrist as his skin turned a pasty Gray while his fingers turned into claws. His whole body was wrapped by pasty Gray skin covering him from head to toe as his legs merged into a ghostly tail while Black lines running over his body as a single Purple eye snapped open while the watch's symbol appeared on his chest.

He then released a ghostly shriek while flexing his clawed hands as the transformation was complete.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence End/ /**

"What was that?" one of the Thugs asked before walking over with his gun ready before he was suddenly lifted up. "WHAT THE?!" he yelled before getting spun around super-fast and thrown towards his partners knocking them over and dropping their bags.

"You guys sure know how to ruin a meal… " a chilling, raspy voice said as Naruto appeared in front of them.

"G-G-GHOST! ! !" the lead Thug exclaimed before they all fired at the Ghost-like Alien, their bullets not even phasing him as they shot right through him, until their guns were empty as the 'Ghost' was unharmed before he started chuckling darkly.

"You idiots, I am no ghost, for I am a GHOUL!" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing the lead Thug by his leg and thrown him across the Diner and into an empty table that broke upon impact before grabbing the other two and started spinning around before throwing them towards their partner, braking another table as well as a few chairs.

**/ /With the Hunters/ /**

**"{Look like the Scanner picked up on the Omnitrix's DNA trail}"** the large Male said as his tracker beeped as it got a signal and a location of their target.

**"{Good, because I am getting tired of only seeing sand.}"** the smaller Male said as he was getting annoyed of only seeing sand.

**"{Really? I thought you loved sand since you nearly got us buried in a Slamworm Nest.}"** the Female said sarcastically causing her youngest Brother to groan at the memory of that mission.

Now with a location of their Target, the three Hunters speeded towards the location.

**/ /With the Uzumaki Family/ /**

After dealing with those Thugs, the trio continued on the open road heading towards their next destination.

"Nothing like relaxing after a good meal." Naruto said as he was reading one of his Manga that he brought from home.

"Yeah, anyway Mito-Baa-chan, when will our next lesson be?" Kushina asked, now knowing that her Mana is connected to her emotions, she wonder what else the older Anodite will teach her.

"Well seeing that attacking was a bit of a struggle, I thought we should try either Tracking or Healing." Mito said before noticing her Grandkid's confused expressions in the rear-view mirror. "Mana can be more than just a force for fighting, in very being is based on Life itself and therefore has a connection to all living beings." She explained, her voice going into 'Teacher Mode' as she continued explaining the history as well as functions about Mana before the RV shook.

"What was that?!" Naruto asked before looking out the window to see three figures flying on Jet-packs blasting lasers or throwing bombs at them.

"Who or what are those things?!" Kushina asked, falling onto the floor as the RV shifted as another explosion was heard.

"What do they look like?!" Mito exclaimed as she drove faster to avoid the laser blasts and bombs being fired at them.

Taking out a pair of binoculars, Kushina began describing the three shooting at them. "All three look like either a Robot or Cyborg wearing Purple and Black armor. Two of them judging by their built are Male while the third one looks smaller, slimmer, and more feminine so I'm guessing a Woman." The Red hair Teen said before falling over due to another explosion.

"Crap, Sotoraggians!" Mito growled as she stepped on the gas to speed up.

"Soda… Gagging Hands?" Naruto asked confused about what his Grandmother just said.

"No, Sotoraggians. They're an Alien Species that are hired for Mercenary work like Bounty Hunting, Assassination, Kidnapping and other stuff." Mito said as she was trying to lose the Hunters.

"Sounds like you had personal experience with them." Kushina said trying to hold on as another explosion rocked the RV.

"I do, and let just say they were one of the ones who captured me in the first place." The older Anodite said, having dealt with these kind of Aliens.

Looking at the watch, Naruto saw that it was still on Red meaning it hadn't fully recharged yet. "Look like we're on our own for a while." The Blonde said before noticing something up ahead. "Obaa-chan, see that old Mine tunnel up ahead?" he asked as Mito looked to where her Grandson was talking about before seeing the tunnel ahead.

Nodding at what Naruto must have planned, the older Red head sharply turned into the entrance driving down the abandoned Mine leaving the Hunters outside before quickly turning themselves around and into the Mine.

"I will give them this, they sure are dedicated." Kushina said as she saw the Hunters catching up to them.

Hearing a familiar beeping sound, Naruto saw that the Watch was now fully charged. "Well time to throw a wrench in these Hunters plan." He said as he pressed the button but fell over as the RV suddenly made a sharp turn.

"Sorry, but there was a cliff ahead since we are now inside a Canyon." Mito said, apologizing for the sharp turn.

"Naruto, while you pick an Alien, I'll buy you some time." Kushina said, focusing her Mana into her hand, as she opened the back window and fired a bolt of energy at the Two Males nailing them and causing them to crash into each other while the Female threw a bomb that exploded causing the RV to be launched into the air.

"WWWAAA-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell out of the RV, the explosion knocking the open, and deep into the Canyon.

""NARUTO! ! !"" both Kishina and Mito exclaimed as they saw their Brother/Grandson fall into the abyss.

**"{You two go after the Anodites, the Target is mine.}"** the Female said to her Brothers as they manage to catch up as they both nodded before flying after the RV while she flew down into the Canyon.

**/ /With Naruto/ /**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Naruto continued screaming as he was rapidly trying to dial up Tengu. "Come on, come on." He said as he slammed the face down just before hitting the ground while blacking out.

**/ /Unknown amount of time later/ /**

"_G-Grrrrooooo…_ " Naruto groaned as he was starting to come to. "Arg… my head… " he groaned before noticing that his voice sounded different, but defiantly doesn't sound like his voice whenever he turned into Tengu, as his voice now sounded gruffer.

Looking around, he saw some old metal before running over and dusting the metal off so he can see his reflection.

His skin was now Bluish-Gray with Dark-Gray stripes around his arms and torso with two mini-arms coming from his shoulder blades as his hair was now Black and wildly spikey while his eyes are now Orange with slit pupils. His body looked like it was built to maneuver around Jungles or something since he has a lean muscle tone as his arms and legs were longer with his fingers now being Black claws while his feet look like three digit hooves with two in the front acting as 'toes' and one on the heel. His outfit was just a pair of Black pants with Orange pads as the Watch's symbol was on his chest.

"Whoa… what am I?" Naruto asked himself, flexing his clawed hands before focusing as he watched his extra hands moved around as he tried getting a feel of them. "Hmm… This guy has four arms like Brawl, but different." He added as he tested the mini-arms by picking up and juggle a few rocked.

Suddenly, he felt something like his senses screaming at him as he quickly turned around and threw the rocks just in time to block some laser fire.

**"{Well I didn't think I would find another Sotoraggian down here. Now tell me, where is the Omnitrix.}"** a Female voice demanded as the dust cleared showing the Female Hunter with her Blaster aimed at him.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Naruto asked confused, not knowing what the Armor wearing Alien was talking about.

**"{The Omnitrix, the most powerful Weapon in the Galaxy. Me and my Brothers are here to take it and bring it back to the one who hired us.}"** the Hunter said before continuing. **"{I notice that our Target fell out of that heap of Earth junk down here while Sixsix and Sevenseven continue to follow the Anodites.}" **she finished as she had her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot if he tried anything.

Naruto's eyes widen in horror since this Woman and her Brothers were after the Watch, now known as the Omnitrix, as well the fact that his Sister and Grandmother were still being chased.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about Omni-whatever's or Any-nights so… " Naruto started before ducking a laser blast.

**"{Nice try, actually that was a terrible try since my Scanner is still locked on the Omnitrix's DNA trail, as well as that symbol on your chest, that you are in fact the one I'm looking for.}"** the Hunter said before grabbing her other Blaster and fired rapidly at him.

Naruto yipped as he quickly leaped into the air before grabbing hold of the stalagmite above before swinging deeper into the cave while the Female Alien activated her jet-pack and chased after him.

"Guess I should have seen that coming." Naruto said to himself, skillfully swinging and leaping from stalagmite or wall while barely avoiding the laser blasts before noticing a hole leading up. "Time for an escape route." He said as he swung up into the hole and climbed his way up until he was high enough.

Hearing the sounds of the Hunter's jet-pack, he waited and waited as the sounds got louder and closer.

"Come on… come on…. " he whispered to himself as the Female Hunter appeared and started firing again. "Now!" he exclaimed, letting go of the wall as he fell onto the Hunter, binding his arms around her armored form, as both of them were falling rapidly towards the ground.

**"{Let go of me!}"** she demanded, her shoulder pads opening to let her own mini arms out, as she was trying to force him off.

"As you wish." Naruto said as he jabbed his clawed hand into her jet-pack, causing it to spark and short circuit, before letting go as her jet-pack started up and blasted her back up through the hole.

"That take care of her." He said as he landed on his feet just in time to hear a loud 'Boom' sound meaning that the Hunter impacted hard against the stone before running back outside the tunnel. "Hang on Kushina and Baa-chan, I'm on my way!" he exclaimed, hoping we make it in time to help his Sister and Grandmother.

**/ /Meanwhile/ /**

The other two Hunters, now known as Sixsix and Sevenseven, chased and blasted at the RV while their Sister gone to collect the Target.

"This is getting really annoying!" Kushina growled as she was getting really annoyed by the Alien Hunters blasting their RV.

"Agreed, so you take the wheel." Mito said as she got out of the driver's seat, causing Kushina to quickly jump into the seat and grab the wheel, before transforming into her Anodite form. **"Yo**_**u ke**_**ep this **_**thing ste**_**ady**_**, I g**_**ot **_**some Soto**_**raggi**_**ans th**_**at nee**_**d a les**_**son in m**_**anne**_**rs." **She said as she punched her hand into her palm before flying out through the ceiling.

Seeing the two Brothers flying towards her, she gave them a hard glare while charging Mana into her hands. **"Thi**_**s is **_**for kn**_**ockin**_**g **_**my Gra**_**ndso**_**n off **_**a clif**_**f yo**_**u Ba**_**star**_**ds!"** the Anodite yelled with fury as she build up the Mana in her hands before launching a cannon-like blast at the Male Hunters knocking them off balance before gripping them with her Mana as she began whipping and smashing them around on the ground and against the wall until their bodies went leap meaning that they were unconscious.

_**"That**_** sh**_**oul**_**d tak**_**e car**_**e of **_**the**_**m."** Mito said as she dropped the two Brothers onto the ground before sensing another Mana signature approaching before launching a Mana whip down the Cliffside. **"Nic**_**e try, b**_**ut alm**_**ost no**_**thin**_**g can **_**snea**_**k up o**_**n an **_**Anodi**_**te."** She said as she pulled her arm back drawing the Mana line in revealing another Male Sotoraggian, this one not wearing Armor, bind by her Mana as she glared at him.

"Oh come on Baa-chan, did you really have to make these bindings tight!" the Sotoraggian groan as he struggled as the binding were getting tighter just before a beeping sound was heard as the Sotoraggian flashed in a blinding Red light that soon faded revealing Naruto in the Alien's place.

"Never thought I'd be glad the Watch timed out." Naruto said as the Anodite gently set her Grandson down on the ground as the bindings disappeared.

**"Sorr**_**y Nar**_**u-kun**_**, I shou**_**ld of kn**_**own it**_** was **_**you giv**_**en ho**_**w tha**_**t Sot**_**oragg**_**ian sp**_**ok**_**e E**_**nglis**_**h **_**and not**_** thei**_**r nati**_**ve tong**_**ue."**_Mito said while looking down. **"No**_**w we**_** jus**_**t nee**_**d to kn**_**ow w**_**hy tho**_**se thre**_**e were h**_**untin**_**g us?" **she questioned, knowing that her kind are hunted and captured to be used as power sources, but knew that wasn't the main reason for why.

"Well I think I might know why." Naruto with his eyes looking at the Watch on his wrist. "But we should be with Kushina so I don't have to repeat myself." He added as Mito nodded and with a snap of her fingers teleported them back to the RV.

**/ /Rest Stop, 3 Hours later/ /**

"… and that what happen before you grabbed me Baa-chan." Naruto said as he finished explaining what happen back in the Canyon of what he heard from the Female Hunter, now known as Eighteight thanks to Mito's knowledge about them from one of her old 'Friends', about how they were hunted for the Omnitrix.

"Well good thing I thrashed Sixsix and Sevenseven's equipment while I was beating them for knocking you down a cliff." Mito, now in Human form, said with a smile on her face as she was glad her Paternal instinct kicked in when they did.

"Yeah, but now we have to worry about Eighteight since her gear still work. And from what your friend says that she's smarter AND much more dangerous than her Brothers." Kushina said in a stern voice, clenching her hands into fists as she wasn't going to let that armored bitch lay her claws on her Brother's head.

"I wouldn't worry too much since I did bury her deep in a tunnel under a rock pile." Naruto said with his fox-like grin as he know there was no way anyone could survive even with body-armor.

**/ /Back at the Canyon/ /**

Sixsix and Sevenseven groan as they both started to wake up.

**"{Grrrraaaa….. What time is it?}"** Sevenseven groaned, putting a hand on his helmet covered head, as he woke up with a serious headache.

**"{Five more minutes Mom… }"** Sixsix groaned before trying to go back to sleep before both of them heard footsteps approaching.

**"{I see that both of you decided to nap instead of flying after the target.}"** a Female voice said very sternly causing both Brothers to look up to see their Older Sister Eighteight glaring down at them with her hands on her hips.

How both of them can tell that she's glaring at them? Well that's because her Armor is badly damaged with several cracks as well as pieces of her mask broke off revealing her glaring eyes.

**"{What happen to you Sis?}"** Sevenseven asked wondering what happen to his Sister that cause her armor to be that badly damaged.

**"{I don't want to talk about it.}"** she said as she crossed her arms since she know she'll never hear the end of it that she not only lost their Target, but said Target was in a Sotoraggian form that not only got away from her, but also manage to capture her, damage her gear, and buried her under a pile of rocks that she had to dig herself out of as well as climbing the Canyon wall since her Jet-pack was busted. **"{Let just go, we've left Twotwo alone for too long and that it's already past her bedtime.}"** she added since it was already getting dark.

_'{Just you want Omnitrix wielder, because this isn't over by a long-shot.}'_ Eighteight thought to herself since she plan on getting revenge on their Target as her Brothers carried her back to their Ship to regroup and recover.

For the true hunt had just begun.

**/ / / / /**

**Well another chapter is finally finished as we now got to see two more Aliens from the registered Aliens in the Omnitrix and next chapter we will see the tenth and final Alien.**

**See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, Poke'boy24 back with the next chapter of Alien Maelstrom!**

**This chapter is based on the Reboot Episode 'King Koil' but like always this will be different and more exciting.**

**Now like always, before getting to the Story, let get to the Reviews!**

**omega9028: Never heard of the Breedman, but no I'm not putting them in.**

**xXwolfsterXx644: Grad you like this so far, and as for the romance, you'll have to wait since I don't want to rush things.**

**fresh prince 1: Yeah, he's a classic Cartoon Dog.**

**Skull Flame: to answer your questions in order, Yes Eustace gotten vaporized, which happens a lot in the Series :D. For Eighteight you'll have to wait. Yes Gwen is at that Summer School. And yes, Zs'Skayr will be showing up later down the line.**

**Now with no further ado, let get on with the Story!**

**Remember I DON'T own Naruto, Ben 10, DC Nation, or any other Character/Element that may appear in this Story!**

**/ / / / /**

Running through the Sewers a large figure could be made out as the figure was being chased by three people as the light from above revealed them to be Batman, his Sidekick Robin, and Huntress.

"It's over Killer Croc, nowhere to run now!" Huntress exclaimed launching a Bolt from her Crossbow nailing the Man/Crocodile Meta in the shoulder causing him to snarl.

**"**_**GGRROOAAA!**_** I WILL SNAP YOUR ARM FOR THAT!"** Killer Croc roared with a snap of his jaws as he pulled the Bolt from his shoulder before throwing the sharp weapon towards the three with enough force and speed to match a Harpoon Launcher.

The Heroes barely manage to dodge the incoming projectile before it pierced into one of the pipes which started making a light wheezing sound which wasn't even noticed as everyone was fighting with the Boy-Wonder fought the Reptilian Meta-Human with his Staff, barely managing to keep his distance while trying to avoid getting swiped by the claws or whacked by the tail.

"Keep him still Robin!" Batman called as he threw several Batarangs at Killer Croc which exploded upon impact getting him to roar as well as Robin the time he needed to get behind as latch his staff around his neck.

**"_GGGRR-RRROOOOOOAAAARRRR! ! !_"** Killer Croc roared in pain as his torso was pierced by a couple Bolts while trying to get the Sidekick off his back.

"_That's it, just raise your head and…_" Huntress whispered waiting for the oppitunaty for a killing shot. "NOW!" she exclaimed as soon as Killer Croc bared his unprotected neck before quickly firing another Bolt hoping to kill the Gray-scaled Man-beast.

Thrashing around trying to get the Bird-boy off of him, Killer Croc suddenly turned around. "_GGG-AAAAHHH! ! !_" Robin cried out as he was pierced by the Bolt and lost all feeling in one of his arms which gave the Villain the chance to grab and hurl him at the Dark Knight knocking both of them towards the wall.

"Dammit, your Bird-boy got in my way Batman!" the Violet wearing Heroine growled as she glared at the Meta who was quickly pulling the Bolts out of his torso.

Before Batman could scold her for her action, he noticed a foul smell coming from the busted pipe. "That smell… Could it be…" he started as his eyes widen upon realization as he saw Huntress readying a Fire-Bolt.

"Say goodnight you walking Handbag!" Huntress growled as she aimed her weapon at Killer Croc's head.

"Huntress wa…!" the Dark Knight was too late as she launched the Fire-Bolt at Killer Croc who quickly ducked out of the way as the Bolt pierced right into a tank.

"WHAT?!" she yelled seeing that she missed before the tank exploded.

_**KAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! ! ! ! !**_

**/ /Chapter 4: Croc in the Desert/ /**

The explosion was so loud and so big that it allowed the Reptilian Villain a chance to get away before the tunnel collapsed.

"_Cough…_ I tried… _cough…_ to warn… _cough…_ you that there's Methane in those tanks." Batman scolded as the smoke cleared showing that the tunnel caved and Killer Croc escaped.

"Look like Killer Croc got away…" Robin groaned while holding his bleeding shoulder where the Bolt pierced him.

"Well maybe if you had hold him better, then we would already be done by now!" Huntress yelled blaming the Boy-Wonder for letting the Villain get away.

"This wasn't Robin's fault but yours." Batman stated while helping his apprentice up to his feet. "You rushed your actions without even thinking about whoevers in the crossfire or your surroundings." He added in a stern tone of voice getting the Heroine to glare harder at the younger Hero.

"Whatever, let get out of here and try again tomorrow." She growled before walking away, clearly not wanting to deal with this right now.

"What's her problem?" Robin sneer not knowing want the Heroine's deal while his Teacher/Father-figure helped him walk.

Meanwhile Batman just stared blankly at the retreating Purplette, but first his ward needed medical attention before going after Killer Croc again.

**/ /Meanwhile with the Uzumaki Family/ /**

The Family are staying at a Motel for the night while their RV was being repaired.

It had only been a day since their encounter with Hunters and their vehicle really took a beating but luckily Naruto tried to repair the damage by turning into Override, unfortunately, he could only repair part of the damage so while still attach to the Mobile home, he drove to the nearest Auto Repair Center.

"Look Tsunade, the kids are fine as we only hit a rough patch." Mito said over the phone as she was talking to her Daughter. "Yes I know it's a new RV… No I did not hit another… how could I hit someone in the Desert!" she argued while placing a hand on her hip. "Well do I have to remind you how bad your first time driving was?" she asked with a smirk before continuing. "Anyway we are staying at a Motel for the night while the RV is being repaired, luckily it's nothing too serious. Love you too Sweetie, goodnight." With that said she hung up before lying down on her bed.

Looking over towards her Grandchildren the Anodite couldn't help but smile as they sleep. "Tomorrow is bound to be better…" she said to herself before falling asleep, knowing that they'll be back on the road in no time.

**/ /Meanwhile, with Killer Croc/ /**

After escaping the Dark Knight and his lackeys, Killer Croc continued running through the night before stopping to catch his breath. **"G-Going… **_**huff…**_** to need… **_**huff…**_** to lay low…"** he panted since he was tired from both exhaustion as well as minor blood lost.

After taking a moment to rest, the Human/Crocodile Meta started walking across a road heading out towards a Desert which will be the perfect place to lay low and recover his strength since hiding in either a Sewer or any areas with large bodies of water would be too obvious.

_hhooooooonkkkkkk….._

Walking down the road, Killer Croc began figuring out where he should hide since he is going to need a place with water to help keep him cool.

_hhooooooooonkkkkkk…._

Maybe a cave… no, it would be too cold for him.

_Hhhooooooooooooonkkkkkk….._

A Valley… not that either since there was not enough water or anywhere to hide.

_**HHhhooooooooonnkkkkkkkk!...**_

Hearing something coming from behind, the Reptilian Villain looked to what was making that sound. His slit eyes widening as headlights beamed upon his rough scaly body, heart pounding as he saw was speeding its way towards him.

_**HHHHooooooooonnnnkkkkkk! !...**_

It was a Truck, a big one hauling a large Tank as it sped at him, horn blowing as it tires rumbled against the rough Desert road.

**"OH SH-!"**

_**HHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKK! ! !...**_

The Truck rammed into him, hurling Killer Croc's body onto the Desert sand before squeaking to a stop as the Driver stepped out to see what they've hit.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry big fella!" a feminine voice called out in concern while he struggle to keep his eyes open as the silhouette of a Woman approached his injured body. "Don't worry, I promise to _take good care of you…."_ She said as her voice began fading as everything went black.

**/ /The Next Day with the Uzumaki Family/ /**

"Okay, the Mechanic said they would be done this afternoon." Mito said as she was now dress in a Red Tank-top and Cargo-shorts. "In the meantime, I got us tickets to the tour of the Repto Ranch up the road." She added as she applied sun-block on both her Grandkids who were also dressed for the heat with Kushina wearing a Green Tank-top and Jean-shorts while Naruto was wearing Black T-shirt and Blue Cargo-shorts.

"I'm actually excited since we can take a break for a normal Family outing." Naruto said with a grin because he could defiantly use the break.

"And I can't wait to text pictures of all those Reptiles to Anko back home, especially the more venomous species!" Kushina grinned as well since her friend was a huge fan of deadly Reptiles with Snakes and Serpents being her favorite.

After an hour long trek through the Desert, the Uzumaki Trio made it to the Ranch where a small group of people waited outside the front, some sweating very heavily due to not wearing the proper clothes.

"When is this Tour going to start because I'm sweating more than a Thanksgiving Turkey!" a Man complained while fanning himself with a brochure.

"I told you not to wearing that Sweater, but no because you said you don't need light clothes and only packed the heavy stuff!" the Man's Wife remarked since she was wearing a Sunhat and Sundress to keep cool.

Naruto and Kushina ignored the arguing couple before staring at each other. "They do have a point since the Tour should have started by now." The Red head stated as she looked at her Phone for the time.

"Maybe we should ask that Lady right there?" Naruto asked getting everyone's attention as he pointed towards a Woman moving upward with her tongue out along with a Snake.

The Woman has short Brown hair and eyes under a pair of Red Glasses along with a tanned skin-tone. Her outfit was a Zoologist uniform consisting of a Tan Cargo-short and Short-shorts, a Black belt, and Brown Hiking shoes.

Upon seeing the group of people, the Woman stopped what she was doing and allowed the Snake to slider up her arm before getting up. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I just had to see this little guy's dance." She said while tenderly rubbing a finger on the Snake's head. "Anyway, I'm Professor Mary Jo Fourfeathers and I'll be your Guide on our adventure in the wonderful world of Reptilian Zoology, or _'Reptilogy'_ for short! _Hahahahoo!~_" Mary Jo chuckled while the gathered people looked at her blankly.

Sounds of Crickets chirping cause the Reptile Expert to cough clearing her throat. "Huh, and I thought Crocodiles had tough skin…" she adjusted her glasses before going into Professional mode. "Anyway, our tour will start right away but first, who would like to hear a song?" Mary Jo asked as the younger Children raised their hands getting her to smile.

As Mary Jo began singing, nobody noticed the couple arguing sneak off into the Ranch.

**/ /Inside the Ranch's Infirmary/ /**

Killer Croc groaned as he slowly began to wake up, cracking an eye as his vision began to clear up. **"**_**Grrrrr… W-Where… am I?...**_**"** he growled as his sight finally cleared as he began to notice that he was tied down onto a medical bed lying on his belly while his jaw was tied with a muzzle.

Easily snapping his restraints, the Human/Crocodile Meta ripped the muzzle off before cracking his neck and joints. **"**_**Grrroooaaa…**_** How long was I out?"** he wonder before noticing a draft and looked down. **"AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY PANTS! ! !" **he roared in anger seeing that someone stole his pants which were his only article of clothing.

He made be a Humanoid Crocodile Villain, but at least he had a shred of decency. Who does anyone think he is, Cheetah?

_**/ /Warning: Semi-Gore ahead/ /**_

Moving through the Infirmary, the Reptilian Meta ducked as he heard someone coming.

"Look at all these lovely Specimens, they will make quite the hefty price on the Market." The Man said with a greedy grin on his face while eyeing all the different Snakes and Lizards kept in protective habitats since they were among the endangered Species.

"And all these wonderful colors and patterns will make excellent Belts and Bags." The Woman added with a blight smile, feeling like a kid in a Candy store, as she made a mental list of which Reptiles she wants to use for her next design.

Hearing the sound of his stomach growling, Killer Croc gave a toothy grin as he found his next meal. **"**_**RRRRROOOAAARRRR! ! !**_**"** he roared as he charged at the surprised/scared Couple.

""AAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !"" the Couple screamed as they were torn and eaten, blood and limbs splashing against the glass as the Meta feast upon his victims.

_**/ /Semi-Gore over/ /**_

**/ /Back with the Tour/ /**

"Now this guy here is an Jamaican Grass-Snake, more commonly known in their homeland as a Jamaican Boa, any questions?" Mary Jo asked as several people raised their hands.

"Why is it called a Grass-Snake when it's Brown and not Green, a Boy who looks to be in 2nd-Grade asked.

"A good question with an equally good answer, you see several Snakes that are native to Jamaica are revered as 'Grass-Snakes' because they live in Grassy areas where they hunt prey like Frogs as well as smaller Reptiles and Mammals." Mary Jo explained as she lowered her arm to allow the Boa to slider into the water of his terrarium. "As for the Brown colored scales, it's so he can blend in with his surroundings like in the trees, or in this case, on that log." She explained as the Boa slider onto a log and laid around soaking up some Sun.

"Now then, who would like to see the Crocodiles?" she asked in an excited tone as she lead the group towards the guard railings stationed above the pits holding the much larger Reptiles like Crocodiles, Water Monitors, even an Anaconda.

"Wow, best Anko would be squealing if she sees that big Girl!" Naruto said with a grin pointing towards the Anaconda knowing that his Sister's Friend wanted one as a pet but was turned down.

"Now everyone please remember to stay behind the railings as it if time to feed them." Mary Jo said holding buckets of meat. "Now who would like to feed these magnificent creatures!" she added with a smile before helping the ones who volunteered put on some gloves as each of them grabbed a piece of meat. "Now make sure to toss this meat close enough for them to smell it, but not too close that it would hit them because they'll see that as an attack!" she warned making everyone careful while throwing the meat down as the Reptiles within the pits began eating.

"Wow, look at those guys go at that meat!" one of the Children said in awe as they leaned over the railing to get a better look.

"Be careful now sweetie, don't want you falling in now." The Child's Mother said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Mom, it's not like- WHOA!" the Child started before slipping over the railing and into the pit. Luckily the water below broke their fall, unluckily it was the water in the Crocodile Pit! "Someone, help!" the Child cried out in panic, their screaming and thrashing alerted the Crocodiles as they growled before moving into the water towards the Child as they were ready to taste some live prey.

The crowd began to panic while the Mother screamed as she was worried for her Child's life.

"Crap, better go change before that kid get turns into the lunch special!" Naruto exclaimed before quickly running behind a large boulder while Mito and Kushina helped by trying to distract the Crocodiles by throwing more meat into the water.

Once he was sure he was cleared, the Blonde quickly pressed the button and dialed through a few Aliens before stopping upon the icon with the image of a Humanoid Fish creature. "Time for a dip!" he exclaimed pressing the face down as his body was enveloped with the flash of Orange light.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Begins/ /**

The Omnitrix disappeared into his wrist as his hand quickly became webbed with sharp claws as Bluish-Gray scales reached up his arm. His teeth turned into fangs as his jaw expanded in size while a Sea-Green antenna-like growth came out on his forehead as his eyes snapped open revealing their beany Orange color. His built changed to that of a professional Swimmer covered with scales while gills appeared around his neck and sides as Sea-Green fins grew out down his spine and from his elbows as his feet changed into webbed two-digit claws as the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest while his clothing changed into a Black and Orange striped Loincloth.

"_GGGRRRR-RRRRRROOOOOAAAAA! ! !_" He gave a throaty roar before snapping his jaw and flexing his claws as his transformation was complete.

**/ /Alien Transformation Sequence Over/ /**

Once his transformation completed, Naruto leaped over the railing and into the water on the other side of the Crocodile pit. "Let see how this guy does." He said to himself in a gruff voice as he swam towards the Child, his legs merging into a tailfin, before diving underwater.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the Child cried as they continued flailing as one of the Crocodiles was about to snap its jaw on the kid. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" the Child screamed in fear as they were about be eaten before the large Reptile was thrown up into the air.

"Sorry, but Kids aren't on the Menu." Naruto growled carrying the Crocodile before hurling it at the other two before diving back down.

"Quick, someone help me with this ladder!" Mary Jo exclaimed as she came back with a Rope-ladder but the ladder was too short.

Looking behind, the Kid saw the Crocodiles swimming towards them again before swimming towards the ladder but it was still too far up.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed as he torpedoed up from under the water grabbing the Child just as one of the Crocodiles snapped their jaws before gripping the ladder. "Pull us up!" he called out as Mary Jo, Mito, and Kushina started pulling the ladder up.

**/ /With Killer Croc/ /**

After killing the Couple, Killer Croc stole the Man's Pants, which ripped into Shorts when trying to put them on, as he tried to figure out where the exit was.

"This place is like a fucking maze!" he growled since the halls were confusing him since he was now lost. However, the sound of people cheering helped him fine his way around until he was in the Ranch before licking his fangs at the sight of the group cheering.

**"Yes, more victims for me to eat, **_**RROOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! ! !**_**"** the Human/Croc Meta roared as he charged towards the crowd which scattered away in fear before ramming himself right into Naruto breaking the railing as both of them fell into the pit.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"THAT WAS KILLER CROC!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!"

"SOMEONE CALL BATMAN!"

The crowd panic as they ran away in terror leaving only the two Redettes and Mary Jo as they watched both Meta and Alien fighting.

**"**_**GGrrr…**_** It has been a while since I had Seafood!"** Killer Croc snarled as he lunged at the transformed Teen, swiping his powerful claws at his head.

Naruto quickly ducked under the attack before biting down hard on the Villain's arm causing him to roar in pain seeing as he never fought anyone with equally strong jaw strength.

Grabbing Naruto by the neck, Killer Croc tried biting his head only to get punched in the snout before the Humanoid Fish creature let go and dove underwater before the Reptilian Meta roared before following.

"We need something to stop him, luckily I got just the thing!" Mary Jo exclaimed as she ran off to get something that would stop Killer Croc.

"We better give Naruto some help, because I don't how much time he has left before that Watch times out." Kushina said as Mito nodded before focusing their Mana to help their Brother/Grandson.

Meanwhile underwater Naruto and Killer Croc continued to trade blows before the Villain snapped his jaw onto the Alien Fish-man's tail.

"_WWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !_" Naruto roared in pain as bubbles gurgled from his mouth as he raised and balled his hands together before slamming down hard on the Human/Crocodile Meta's head, forcing him to snap his jaw open, before swiping his clawed hand across the Meta's face making him hissed in pain.

Before the Younger Uzumaki could think up his next move, the symbol on his chest started beeping and flashing Red meaning he was going to time out! Quickly swimming up towards the surface, Naruto leaped out of the water just in time for Mito and Kushina to catch him in a Mana Bubble right before he transformed back.

"Good job Kushina, now let reel him in." Mito instructed as both Red heads eased the Blonde towards them before letting him down.

"You okay Naruto?" Kushina asked in concern while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, good thing I was wearing tough scaly skin or I would have lost a leg." Naruto said showing both his Sister and Grandmother a tooth from when Killer Croc bit him.

**"**_**RRRR-RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR! ! !**_**"** the moment didn't last long as Killer Croc roared leaping out of the water and started climbing up the cliff wall.

The trio quickly ran away from the edge just as the Reptilian Villain snapped his jaw and glared at them. **"No one to save you three now!"** he snarled as he charged towards them, ready to rip them to shreds.

_**BANG-BANG! ! !**_

The sound of shots being fired echoed around the Ranch before Killer Croc fell over, two darts sticking from his neck, as the Uzumaki Family looked over to see Mary Jo holding a Tranquillizer-gun. "Sorry it took so long, but I had to make sure I had the right darts." She said while looking at Killer Croc's sleeping form.

**/ /With the Uzumaki Family, a few Hours later/ /**

After what happen at the Ranch, the Family was finally back on the road again as the Mechanic finished early.

"Well so much for a day off." Naruto sighed as he place the tooth in his souvenir box.

"Yeah, but it beg the question on why Killer Croc would be here this far in the Desert?" Kushina wondered since Gothem was a two day trip from here, so why was the Reptilian Meta was at the Ranch in the first place.

**/ /Back at the Repto Ranch/ /**

Mary Jo closed the Ranch after the GCPD came to pick up Killer Croc. Once she finish locking the doors, she made her way towards the back with a big smile on her face as she recalled what happened last night.

_**/ /Flashback Begin/ /**_

_Mary Jo stepped out of the Truck to see what she just hit as her eyes fell upon Killer Croc's downed form. "Oh no! I'm so sorry about that big fella!" she cried out in worry as she got closer to the Meta, a blight blush forming on her face as she eyed his roughed muscular Reptilian body, feeling like her heart was just struck by an arrow from Cupid. "Don't worry, I promise to take good care of you." She added as she went to get something from the Truck._

_**/ /A couple Hours later, the Ranch's Medical Center/ /**_

_"_Aahh… aahh… AAAAaaaaooooooo! ! !..._ " Mary Jo loudly moaned, her body coated in sweat, as she rode Killer Croc for the past few hours. Upon arriving to the Ranch, she quickly got to work on healing the Human/Crocodile Meta of his injuries, making sure to tie his arms down and muzzled his jaw for safety. "You really are a BIG boy~ And judging by how much you're releasing, you've been backed up for a while~" she said huskily as she felt his hot seed flooding her insides._

_**/ /Flashback Over/ /**_

After long hours of making love with her dream Man, it was then and there an idea popped into her head as she entered the backroom. "Don't worry my Darling Crocodile, we will be together again soon~" Mary said as she looked at the scales she gathered after working on the Villains wounds with a big smile on her face as she planned to get her Soul-mate out of Prison and back into her bed.

**/ / / / /**

**Finally another Chapter is done and Flames/Trolls will be ignored or hunted down by the unmerciful Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy!**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
